1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to data encoding and transmitting technology which can be utilized in a wireless communication system and mobile devices, and more particularly, to a method for transmitting an object between devices having a multi-radio interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern mobile devices, such as a mobile phone, a netbook, and an Internet tablet, include a plurality of radio interfaces for wirelessly transmitting data, such as cellular radio, Wi-Fi, Wi-Max, Bluetooth®, Zigbee®, and wireless Universal Serial Bus (USB).
There is a constant increase in the amount of information stored, such as access information, calendar/daily schedule information, favorite link information, a play list, music, images and video files, and the number of radio interfaces allowing the users to share such information between mobile devices also increases.
However, partial interfaces require a complex setup procedure, which can be confusing to the users. Generally, in order to implement a direct device connection to a more improved radio interface, such a setup procedure requires the user to perform manual setup processes, such as a device selection from a list, an input of a network Identifier (ID), an input of a Personal Identification Number (PIN) code, and an input of other configuration information. Moreover, various radio interfaces in recent mobile devices have duplicate functionalities, and general users do not pay attention to a scheme of selecting an interface suitable for a specific content or application.
Also, some devices cannot provide all interfaces due to limitations in size and/or cost. Furthermore, since a previously used radio interface can rapidly become obsolete, a new device commercialized with the rapid development of technology may not support the previous radio interface.